This smile
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: This smile was just for her. In 100 years I hadn't seen him smile like this; hadn't seen him this happy. Honestly - I was a bit pissed. Alice POV on Bella's and Edward's relationship.
1. Alice

This smile

Genre: Family / Romance

Pairing: Bella x Edward (indirect)

Spoiler: Twilight (xD), Breaking Dawn (a little bit)

Summary: This smile was just for her. In a hundert years, I hadn't seen him smile like this; hadn't seen him this happy. Honestly - I was a bit pissed.

A/N: This idea came to my mind while I was in Paris. Enjoy and Review of course!

(Alice P.O.V.)

Two months before she came to Forks in person, I had already seen my first vision of her.

At this time our whole family had been worrieing over Edward and his obvious lack of interest in females. That's why I was looking out for his future the most. He had been alone for nearly a century. Damn, something had to happen!

At first, she was faceless, a warm, human body that lay on a sunny day in a meadow, with my brother by her side.

Though she was anonymous, this vision told me nearly everything. Edward was with her outside on a sunny day; so she knew about us. She was with him in his favorite and very private place; so he really treasured her. And she was human.

As my brother saw the vision in my thoughts he was just confused. Nothing fit. He wouldn't risk our family by telling her our secret and he wouldn't endanger a human girl's life like this.

He didn't leave his room all weekend.

When the new girl came to school for the first time, the nameless girl of my vision got a face. It was Bella Swan, of course.

The period after lunch that day was horrible. In school I had to watch over Jasper, but Edward's possible futures engrossed my mind completely. My visions changed so fast that they were a blur even my brain could barely comprehend. They all ended with Edward sucking Bella Swan's blood.

I didn't understand it. Not at all. Edward was one of the most experienced and disciplined family members. He rarely wasted a thought on killing weak, little humans. What was the difference now?

Although I tried to force it out of him - and I can be very convvincing - he wouldn't tell me, even after retourning from Denali.

I was becoming curious about the whole story. My brother wants to suck the blood of the girl he seems to fall in love with and after seeing her for the first times, he runs and hides.

Of course the big turning point was the incident, brainless Tyler Crowley caused. To my embarassment, I hadn't foreseen the accident and was totally taken by surprise. I hate surprises.

That day I saw it for the first time. This smile he gave only her. It's slightly crooked and his eyes glow with happiness. It's as if I see his face for the first time. Without bitterness, without boredom. It seems young and carefree, as if a heavy weight has been lifted off of his chest.

Honestly I had been a bit jealous first. Who wouldn't? I was his favorite sister, who was always spending time with him. And then sweet and pretty Bella Swan blushes and trips a few times and gets more emotions out of him, than his whole family together.

By the way... Edward didn't come home yesterday night. He came this morning, telling us that he was talking Bella over to us today. Esme nearly fainted and Rosalie immediately stalked off to her beloved car.

I didn't know how to react properly. My mind was torn between welcoming her nicely or ignoring her discretely. All the time I got flickers of their future together. Her as a vampire, him fighting, her dieing. Nothing concrete, really, it was changing all the time. But this beautiful smile of his was there so often. They seemed truly happy and at ease. So why not? Besides ... she seemed really pretty, like good material. I always wanted to play Barbie ...

Oh, I see, seems like I never had a choice. I just foresaw their wedding. Nice dress, I bet I'll pick it. But - why the hell are there some Quileute on the wedding?!

_Well, I'm sorry for the unforgivable long pause. I'm trying to update SA as soon as possible... but it's hard ... I'm fighting serious writersblock. No excuse. Would you like to have some more chapters? Like Esmes or Rosalies point of view? Tell me ... in a review ;)_


	2. Esme

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait Some of you wanted another chapter, so here it is! I chose Esme next because I think it was one of the easiest :p her motherly feelings are nice to describe... and I really like to slip into her shoes.**

**Enjoy! And review please ;)**

Esme P.O.V.

My mind was blank. I mean totally blank. A very rare thing for a vampire, I might add. Didn't think it was possible to get stage fright when you were technically dead.

The big show tonight? Well, everything started a few weeks ago ... My son, Edward, had always been alone. He was young (officially) and we were kind of worried.

Our whole family consisted of couples. Everyone had found their soulmates - except Edward. He seemed to be okay with it, was happy up to a certain degree and acceptet it. But in his eyes I could see his loneliness, his feelings of being left out. As his mother, it pained me to see him like this.

So I asked Alice to keep an extra eye on his fututre. We met Tanya's family very often, hoping that he would fall in love with one of them. After all there were so many females. But he didn't do anything, didn't feel anything towards them, as Jasper had told us.

And then, finally, she saw something. A foggy vision that didn't give us a name but a hint. And it seemed as if Edward still wouldn't get the happy-end he deserved.

The girl in Alice's vision was human. And that was the problem. How could they be together? Alice said she accepted us, but still ... It didn't look like a Happy Ever After. Not at all.

And the I heard of the new girl in town. I was chatting with Mrs. Stanley about some nonsense, as she told me about the police chief's daughter, who would come to Forks and attend High School in two weeks. Her name was Isabella Swan.

The morning before she was expected to school, I tried my best to keep my face aloof. I wished my children a nice day and told Edward especially to behave. He gave me a funny look and I seriously wanted to hit myself. To be more conspicious wouldn't have been possible. Instead of punishing myself, I just smiled, hoping he would pass it off as motherly concern. He didn't come home that day.

The week without Edward was hard on me. I didn't know, if I should have told him about Bella Swan. It probably wouldn't have changed anything. Carlisle had told me about the ... problem. I was proud that he had resisted the temptation of her blood and sad that it would be even harder for him, now. Would Alice's Vision ever come true?

When he finally came back, he seemed colder than before - or my min was playing tricks on me. He went to school again, but otherwise stayed in his room alone. Something was wrong, I knew that, but pushing him wouldn't do any good.

And then came the day that threw my children into an argument, that showed how much Edward had _really _changed. Alice and I were staying back, but all the others were talking, no arguing hotly. I remembered Rosalie shrieking, "You can't risk our secret like this, Edward!". And Jasper trying to calm everyone, talked deliberately, "You have to finish her off, Edward. You'll have to ... kill her, in order to protect your family". After that sentence, Edward had shown one of his very rare emotional outbursts.

"Nobody is going to touch her, do you understand?", he hissed. His jaw was stiff and his stance crouched. Nobody could believe, that he was threatening to attack us. "She won't tell anyone and doesn't know anything specific. She promised and so we're going to keep our distance from her. We all." His face grew sad and his stiff body fell limb. "I won't talk to her again. I'm sorry to upset you all." And with that he went up to his room.

The Edward we had seen that day, had been different from the usual. He was more emotional, more _human._ I was deeply grateful to the girl who had changed him from cold stone to a living being.

Edward didn't spend the nights at home after that. I didn't know where he went, but when he came back, his eyes were sparkling and the tunes he played on the piano seemed to lighten up the whole house.

This friday he seemed anxious. Between this day and the day of the accident, he had had a double edged aura around him. One the one side he was cautious and kind of afraid and on the other side he had been content. And now he was nearly fidgeting with anxiety.

"I'm not going to be here next Saturday", he said in a rush, as if he had wanted to tell this anyone for a long, long time. "Bella and I will do a ride. I'm going to show her what we are. Because ... she seems to understand our nature, but doesn't really grasp the consequenzes ... what will happen when I'll loose conrol." His face fell. "I'm afraid of hurting her. I know you all will forgive me - but I won't. I never will."

I stroked his cheek. He looked so down, so anxioous that I couldn't help myself. I had to try to assure him even if it wouldn't do anything good. In fact he was right. That's how true love is. It would end tragic or it would somehow work out. I couldn only hope.

Edward left soon after that. He hadn't talked to anyone but me. And I didn't talk to anyone after his departure. I was praying for Edward's happiness.

When he didn't come home that evening I was near a break down. A least an emotional one. For me, his missing could only mean one thing : He had done something ver regrettable and was now grieving for his loss. My motherly instincts told me to do the same. I didn't tell anyone about my thoughts, but in our family, nothing really stays a secret. Jasper sensed my grief and told Alice about it; she, being the tiny, intelligent pixie she is put two and two together and looked into the future.

Her news were good, great in fact, although I felt bad for spying on the. We all waited anxiously for his return, well not everyone, but Rosalie had always been hard to handle.

At half past ten Alice called down the stairs. "Five more minutes! Be alert, guys, he's bringing guests!".

And now I am here, standing in our big livingroom with my husband next to me with my fingers fidgeting nervously. The door finally opens and Edward steps in, tugging a pretty girl with him. I can only stare at her face, mesmerized. She is really pretty, but that isn't really important. Her eyes catch my attention, the moment her gaze crosses mine. Their are like deep pools of sincerety, very clear and unwavering. Suddenly I realise that she's very brave. After a short silence - I really want to hug her, but I'm holding myself back - Edward finally says something. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella". And that's the first time I look into his face.

The sight of it, makes the breath I don't need hitch in my throat. A beautiful, crooked smile lightens his whole face and his eyes sparkle with new light. I had never seen him like this before. Never.

And suddenly I knew, everything would work out. Somehow it would.

"I'm very happy to meet you. You have a wonderful house."

And as she looked back at Edward, his smile seemed to widen even more.

_A little review?_


End file.
